


Dearest Matthew

by sweeneybearsam



Series: Letters to My Love [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Married Dorks, mack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/sweeneybearsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another  Married Dorks letter. Rich wants Matt to know that maybe he should focus on the good things and not worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest Matthew

Dearest Matthew,

In six days, our lives are going to change in the most amazing way anyone could imagine. It’s the most incredible blessing, and I’m so full of fear and joy and anticipation. We have come so far to be in this place where we are solid, and everything is finally right. Nothing about the past year has been easy. Not by a long shot. There were fights, and nightmares come to life, and so much hurt. We had to learn and to adapt and to figure out how to move from there. It was a struggle, but we did it. I learned so much through this. Starting with the fact that there is nothing we can’t do as long as we are together. We’re stronger together, at least… I’m stronger with you. There have been times I wouldn’t have been able to press on if it hadn’t been for you. Times when I was scared and unsure and I needed the reassurance you gave without question.

Now, you’re faced with a fear, or several… and its my turn to offer you support, love and courage. I know you’re worried about passing your problems to our daughter. You’re worried that the things you see as imperfections will plague her. I need you to know that even if she inherits them, she will still be perfect in our eyes. She couldn’t have a more supportive dad to help her… because you’ve been where she will be. You’ll be passing more than genetics, Matthew. You’ll be giving her a life line not all kids have. She’ll have someone who knows how to handle her problems and can teach her.

However… I don’t want to focus on negative traits. I want to talk about the good things I’m praying she inherits from you. Like your drive, your passion, your heart and your brilliant mind. I want to talk about how excited I am to see our little girl and finally know if she looks like you, with those heart stopping eyes and a smile that literally lights up a room. How I want nothing more than for our Ariel to be as devoted, loving, and compassionate as you are. You have reasons to worry about the bad, but Matthew, my love… there are so many reasons to picture the good. They outweigh the bad by a long shot. I need you to see that nothing bad will matter the second they hand you that little girl, because at that point, nothing could be wrong. 

I need you to see how beautiful you are, inside and out and to embrace that THOSE are also qualities Ariel will have. The kind that will draw people to her and make her so incredibly special, just like you. I know you don’t see it… but you’re such a blessing. A gift, to everyone who knows you. Watching you with your student today… that proves it. That boy was so happy to be working with you, the way his face lit up when you hugged him goodbye… you’re remarkable in every way. The flaws you see are the most perfect imperfections, because they show how strong you are. How you won’t let anything stop you or keep you down. No matter what happens later on down the road, as long as we are together, we can face it. We can get past it. You, me and Ariel.

Our perfect little family.

I love you. So much.

Ricky.


End file.
